


The Liberator

by Perth (Ikana_Trash)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Historical Hetalia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, for Netherlands atleast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Perth
Summary: In 1945, Netherlands is liberated by a military force from the Allies consisting mainly of Canadian troops. Netherlands himself meets a Canadian General after his town is freed from Nazis. Decades later, Netherlands visits the country of Canada To participate in the Tulip Festival, and there he meets the same General. Who hasn’t aged.
Relationships: Canada/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Liberator

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a oneshot collection On FanFiction.Net, but I’m pretty proud of it, so I’m deciding to post it here!  
> Hope ya’ll enjoy!

It was May 10, 1940 when the Nazis overstepped into Netherlands territory and began taking it as their own. They had attempted to fight back, but on the 15th, They had surrendered to the Nazis. The Bombing in Rotterdam had hit Netherlands himself really hard, and he had struggled with recovery the following days. Of course he was quick to order his royalty to move to London, England, however Princess Juliana and her daughters were sent to a country in the Americas called Canada where they were even more safe. He couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. If only he had prepared his troops better.

* * *

Many months had passed now, and Netherlands grew even more weak. His citizens were beginning to die at such a rate that he could feel the deaths in his being and though he couldn't die of starvation like his people could, he was constantly on the brink of starving, his inhumanity stopping him from death. He had to stay low, lest his own army or a Nazi spot him and possibly recognize him as a government official, so he'd taken refugee in one of his citizens' home, and spent most of his days under the house in a wine cellar. The family were obviously unaware of his nation status and insisted on bringing him food, no matter how many times he declined their offers. He didn't necessarily need to eat to live because of his inhumanity and status as a nation, but his hosts didn't know that, and he couldn't simply put himself out there, so he took only the smallest portions he could get. He, at one point, overheard the mother of the family talking about lack of food, and all Netherlands could think was that it was his fault for taking some of their food.

* * *

A group of college students had since gotten together and started writing an underground, illegal newspaper for those in the resistance. Netherlands of course got issues whenever he could, and he occasionally read about how the Royal family was doing in both the UK and Canada.

Winter was beginning once again and his people began to grow desperately hungry in the cold months. Many more of his people had died, and soon the winter months of 1943 were given the name Hongerwinter, or Hunger Winter in English. The only good thing that came out of the winter was the birth of Princess Juliana's child, which had been on Canadian Soil. Initially Netherlands has been worried. He figured the war wouldn't end in time for Princess Juliana to return home and give birth on Dutch land, and since she was more then likely to be giving birth in Canada, he was worried The child wouldn't be a Dutch citizen and therefore not Dutch Royalty, but one day during the hongerwinter, he had a strange tingly feel rise in his chest. The feeling was a bit strange at first, and it persisted for some time, which allowed him to figure out why he was feeling such a thing. More land. More land had been made his. He remembered getting the same feeling when he and his people built land out into the ocean, but there was no way he could be gaining more land now. If anything, he had already lost it to the Nazis.

* * *

A few more months passed, and it was March. He picked up his issue of the underground newspaper, Ons Volk, and flipped to the page dedicated to updates on the progress the Allies were making, however when he flipped to that page, he saw a large headline.

**_Prinses Juliana baart dochter op internationaal land..._ **

The princess had given birth. He skimmed through the article, desperate for details, and read that her birth had supposedly been on January 19th, the same day Netherlands felt land being made his. He continued reading the article, and that was when he spotted it.

**_Canadese regering maakt ziekenhuis tijdelijk Extraterritoriaal land zodat de prinses op Nederlands land wordt geboren_ **

The Canadian government had made the Hospital Princess Juliana was giving birth in Extraterritorial land to the Netherlands, to Him, so the child would be born as a Dutch citizen. He began to smile, glad that the Canadian government had been so accommodating and kind, that they were keeping his Princess and her daughters safe. He was snapped out of his thoughts of gratefulness as his stomach growled loudly, shaking him from his thoughts. He was going to thank the Canadian Government formerly after this whole war ended, for they had done something truly amazing in allowing such a thing for his Princess and her daughter and taking such good care of them.

* * *

The next time he heard about the Canadians was a year later, in 1945, when he spotted the headline Ons Volk was sporting.

**_Canadese troepen beginnen Nederlands grondgebied terug te nemen van de nazi's_ **

His eyes widened as he read the headline. After years of Starving, death, misery and torture, the Allies were finally starting to Liberate him. Well, they'd been trying since September of 1944, but now it was April of 1945. The Canadian forces were making rampant advances in Nazi occupied Netherlands, and Netherlands himself slowly began to feel more and more like himself as his land and people were slowly given freedom again. Soon enough, Canadian troops liberated where he was, and he was able to roam freely once again. When the Canadian's troops who were accompanied by some British troops, stormed The Hague, where he was staying, The Nazis surrendered and fled back to Germany, however not many made it back, if the bodies that littered the streets were anything to go by.

When he first heard the Canadian planes flying above he prepared himself for a bombing, but held onto the hope that it was simply Nazi reinforcements or something of the like. What he got was so much better. Allied planes flew above The Hague and liberated him and his people, releasing plenty of Supply drops filled with food, water, medicine and clothes. Of course, before the drops had came, the Allies had to take the Province he was in. He would hear the loud gunshots from under the house, in his small wine cellar, and loud yells in English and on rare occasions, in French, rang through the walls. He sometimes heard stern shouts in German followed by English voices shouting back. The Canadian troops, backed with British troops, had taken back The Hague soon enough, and Netherlands was free to walk again.

When he knew for a fact that his entire Province he was in was safe, he thanked the family that had been housing him and noted where they were living and their names in the back of his head so he could properly repay them for their service to him, and then began walking the streets. That was when he witnessed the supply drops. He recognized them as Planes belonging to the Allies, and watched as various packages were dropped throughout the city by multiple planes throughout the day, and watched as families ran to catch them. Canadian soldiers stayed stationed at certain parts of the city as reinforcements just in case, and despite their menacing guns and heavy getup, Netherlands couldn't help be feel a fondness for the Soldiers in the brown uniforms. He noticed that some of soldiers were attempting to talk with his people, and some were actually managing successfully and holding what seemed to be friendly conversations. He began to smile slightly at that, and decided he wanted to make contact with one of the Soldiers, so he looked to one soldier, with surprisingly vibrant, blue-purple eyes and long, wavy, blond hair. That hair couldn't be up to code. Surely all soldiers couldn't have long hair like that. Even those of high ranking still had to follow the dress code. He shook the thoughts from his head. He could dwell on that later, right now, he wanted to thank the Canadians and he was determined to let his thanks be known.

He decided to approach the Blond man, who he noticed was talking with another Soldier. As he walked up to the blond, the conversation he was waving with the other soldier came within earshot and he caught the tail end of their conversation,

"Of course, General Williams, sir, I shall get on to doing that, sir," the Soldier spoke firmly and nodded respectfully to who Netherlands assumed was General Williams. General Williams nodded in response and gave a friendly smile to the other and waved as he left. He looked back up and his eyes met with Netherlands,

"Hello, _Bonjour, Hallo,_ " The man spoke up, in a surprisingly quiet and gentle voice as he waved to Netherlands,

" _Hallo,_ I speak English," the man smiled and held a hand out, his blue tinted Purple eyes glowing,

"Well, Since you speak English, I suppose I shall introduce myself, eh?" Netherlands took his hand and shook, nodding, "I am General Matthew Williams,"

"Abel De Vries" Netherlands replied, trying his best to smile in return,

"So, Mister De Vries, did you have anything you wished to speak to me about?" Netherlands nodded,

" _Ja,_ I just wanted to say thank you for liberating M- The Netherlands," the young man gave yet another cheerful smile,

"Of course, though I'm sorry to inform you that the entirety of the Netherlands is not liberated," Netherlands nodded,

"Perhaps so, but I still need to thank you," he told General Williams.

"Me and my troops will be here for the next few days, so if you need any help settling back in, please, don't hesitate to ask any of us for help, eh?" Netherlands gave a nod and took in the General's features. Of course there was the long, nearly shoulder length, wavy, blond hair and He had the obvious blue-purple eyes that were hidden behind large, round glasses and now that he thought about it, General Williams was strangely young in appearance, with smooth, hardly damaged skin and a prominent baby-face. Netherlands was about to speak once again to ask the young man how he got such a high rank at such a young age when he was interrupted by another soldier calling for the him. With a wave and yet another Friendly smile, General Williams was off, leaving Netherlands behind.

* * *

Just a few weeks later, The Entirety of the Netherlands was Liberated as the last of the Nazis Occupying the country Surrendered. The moment the land was surrendered, Netherlands felt a huge rush of familiarity flush through his body, and he couldn't help but smile stupidly at the feeling. Fortunately for him, the next week after the Liberation happened, General Williams and his Soldiers passed through The Hague and Netherlands had another encounter with the blond man. It was very brief, if not shorter then the previous, but the smile the man had given him when they quickly crossed paths caused his heart to flutter in a way he hadn't felt in so many years. How strange, that felt similar to how his previous lover had made him feel... he shook his head, not wanting to dwell too much on the strangely familiar and happy feeling.

There were massive celebrations as word of the liberation made its rounds through the country in a matter of days, and soon enough People began painting thank you messages to the Canadians on their roofs for the pilots to see. He, of course was among the celebrations, though he tried his best to try and stay low.   


* * *

Netherlands still shuddered at the memories of the Second World War. Sure, it's was now 1990, and May 5th was officially declared the national holiday marking the day he and his people were Liberated. Even if it had been roughly 50 years since he was invaded by the Nazis, the memories still haunted him occasionally.

He tried his best not to think too much on it, and turned his attention out the window in his plane, gazing out over the scattered neighbourhoods below. As soon as the Princess Juliana Returned, her daughters got right to telling Netherlands of their adventures in Canada, and how they took after their younger sister, Princess Margaret. Later that year, when he was Saved from Nazi occupation and his royal family returned, they sent over 100,000 Tulip bulbs as thanks.

Most of the times the Tulips were simply delivered via boat, but with the day being 45 years since the liberation occurred, Netherlands decided he would visit. He'd heard that ever since 1953, after the Canadian Government had been receiving 100,000 Tulips every year for almost ten years, they began celebrating a Tulip Festival which made use of all the Tulips they received.

He planned on visiting the Canadian Veterans while on his brief stay, and hoped he could see General Williams' powerful smile once again, after all those years past. He knew for certain that if he could meet the man he would be much older and no longer have the youthful charm about him, but that didn't matter to Netherlands. He just needed to see that cheerful smile again and he would be happy.

When Netherlands arrived at the Airport on his plane and stepped off, he was greeted by the Canadian Prime Minister, Louis St. laurent, who promptly shook his hand with a smile. Netherlands returned the smile, but inwardly stayed neutral. He wanted to see General Williams' smile, no matter how selfish it sounded.

The PM lead him away to a Limo when they left the Airport and they were driven off to the hotel they had arranged him to stay in. He quickly got his key card at the front desk and some bellhops unloaded his luggage and brought it to his room for him. He reentered the Limo and he was driven off to the government building, known as Parliament Hill. As he and St.Laurent got closer to The Hill, the crowds of people got bigger and bigger, and soon enough the roads were closed off to traffic. St.Laurent got out and gave Netherlands a farewell as he supposedly went to walk up to the hill. Netherlands waved goodbye and got out as well, looking around the place and taking in his surroundings. While the buildings were much more modern then the ones back on his land, they still had a strange nostalgic feel to them that reminded him of home.

The day passed relatively normally for the tall, blond nation. He explored around The Hill and spoke to various venders that were selling tulip memorabilia and even got a pamphlet from a young lady handing them out that detailed the different stations across The Hill and what was happening throughout the day. As he skimmed through the pamphlet he noticed that throughout the whole day, there were stations set up closer to the hill where they were allowing people to plant their own Tulips. Netherlands decided he would go, and plant one for General Williams. When he arrived, he got a brief lesson on how to properly plant the tulips and where he was allowed to plant them. After he was pointed towards the tools provided and given gloves, he picked some of the Purple Tulips provided as they reminded him of General Williams' eyes and got to digging the hole for them.

As he was finishing up with planting the purple tulips, he felt someone tap his shoulder,

"Would you like any help, sir?" That voice. It reminded him of The General. He turned to meet the man who tapped him on the shoulder, only to be face to face with General Williams, exactly the same as he was all those years ago. Not a single wrinkle on his face, his hair that same, two-toned blond, and those sparkling, blue-purple eyes remained the same,

"Y-you..." He tried speaking, but failed to find any words. The man's eyes widened as he realized who he was face to face with, and he bent down to be on the same level as Netherlands who was still crouching in front of his purple Tulipz. They were there, looking at each other, for a brief moment in complete silence as they stared into each other's eyes, "H-how? How a-"

"Abel, right?" He was interrupted by the General questioning his name. Netherlands took a moment to shake his head in response,

" _J-Ja,_ I'm Abel... and-and you're General Williams..." the man smiled and nodded, and Netherland could feel heat rising in his face. He pulled his scarf up higher, and stuffed his lower face in it, hoping to cover the blush he knew was there and hoped that General Williams wouldn't notice his reddening face,

"I'm sorry, but please, call me Matthew, eh? The war has been over for some time now," Netherlands slowly nodded. Matthew was a strangely fitting name for him, "so, who is going to explain first?" Matthew asked, giving a weak smile,

"I-I... you go first," Matthew nodded,

"Tell me, Abel, which country are you in?"

"Canada," Matthew nodded once again and grinned, adjusting his Glasses,

 _"Oui,"_ It took Netherlands a moment to process what Matthew was trying to say. His eyes went wide at the realization,

"C-Canada?" The only response he got was a nod.

" _Oui,_ that's correct. So, which one are you? I assume you are Netherlands, _non?_ " Netherlands nodded,

_"J-Ja,"_ Matthew- _no, Canada,_ smiled wide and Netherlands could feel his heart flutter once again at the friendly smile. Before he knew it, Canada had grabbed his hand and pulled him up to be standing with him, which was the first time Netherlands felt his soft touch. He could feel his blush returning when he looked into Canada's kind eyes and he buried his face in his scarf once again, praying that Canada wasn't noticing his face getting redder?

"I'm s-sorry that the last time we meet was under such unfortunate events," His voice grew softer and Netherlands tried smiling as he saw Canada's own smile fade,

"It is the past, do not worry, _mijn kleine snoepje,_ " Canada's gentle smile slowly returned and he nodded, and Netherlands couldn't believe he just used a pet name for the other nation subconsciously without thinking. Heinwardly swore, hoping that Canada didn't understand Dutch,

"You are correct, let's not dwell on that, eh?" Netherlands felt another blush and further buried his face into his scarf and looked to Canada, who was now looking at his feet where Netherlands had planted the purple Tulips, "I see you've planted your own Tulips. Purple is one of my favourite colours, next to White," He smiled, looking to the flowers. Netherlands grinned, glad that the colour he picked was liked by the one he picked it for. He took a deep breath in and slowly let it out with a long sigh. He hadn't felt this kind of nervous around someone in so many years,

" _J-Ja,_ I, uh, I picked it because it reminded me of you," Canada's features softened as he looked into Netherlands' eyes and he smiled sweetly,

"Really? I'm sorry, but why would you do such a thing?" Netherlands slightly shrugged, trying to stay cool and level-headed,

"W-when I first saw you, one of the first things I noticed was your Violet eyes. To me, you were the General leading the Liberation and you were my saviour... and now, to learn that you are Canada himself, w-well, that makes you even more of a Saviour since you are all your people," He finished, slightly nervous as he answered. As he finished his explanation, Canada quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him in, hugging him before he had time to react. Netherlands placed his arms around Canada and hugged back, stuffing his head into the crook of Canada's Neck as the other blond Muttered some words in French that Netherlands didn't quite catch,

 _"je suis vraiment désolé,"_ was the only thing that Netherlands was able to catch from the Canada. He wasn't exactly sure what _Vraiment_ meant, but he was aware of _Je suis_ meaning _I am_ and he knew that _désolé_ meant _sorry,_ which lead him to piece together that it was something along the lines of 'I am Sorry'.

When Canada had pulled away from Netherlands, he rested his hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes,

"Netherlan-"

"P-Please, Continue calling me by my Human name, It's what I'd prefer," Netherlands inwardly cringed at that request. He actually didn't prefer to be called his human name. He'd much rather another Nation use his real name then his human one since he considered human names to be personal and , and he wasn't nearly close enough to Canada for him to use his human name, yet he told him that his Human name was what he preferred. He honestly didn't know why he said what he did. Perhaps he enjoyed the way Canada mispronounced Abel, or maybe he made the decision in hopes that they could become close. He brushed the thoughts away, and decided not to correct himself by telling Canada otherwise. He figured it would make it awkward and possibly confuse Canada as he had confused himself and, Despite his preference for his real name to he used by other nations, he couldn't see himself complaining whenever Canada were to call him Abel.

"O-of course... Abel... I-I... I just want you to know that none of it was your fault, eh?" Netherlands looked back into Canada's eyes and saw great remorse and sorrow in the violet eyes hidden behind the round glasses he wore. He nodded and let Canada continue, "and one more thing, Abel..." he paused which allowed Netherlands to revel in the Pronunciation of his Human Name, and how the _A_ in his name was pronounced different to how he had initially said it. Despite the pronunciation being incorrect, He couldn't help but love the way Canada said it, and he couldn't bring himself to correct the younger nation. He really did love the way the northern nation pronounced his name, "Please," Canada Continued, "Continue calling me Matthew. I've always preferred my human name to my real one since it makes me feel more Human," Netherlands nodded and attempted to smile as comfort, which earned him a returned smile from Canada- _No, Matthew._ The smile was as sweet as all the previous ones and Netherlands couldn't help but unintentionally give a sincere smile back, "I'm sorry, but I should be going now, I have a meeting with Queen Elizabeth II, so goodbye for now, eh?" And with that, Matthew was off, leaving Netherlands to work more on his feelings for the man.

_Holy shit, he loved the man._

* * *

The Next time Netherlands saw Matthew was in 2005, when the northern country legalized Gay Marriage, making it the first country in the Americas to legalize it. Netherlands knew that Matthew was better known for being a kind and accepting country that took in people from all walks of life no matter their origin, yet the Legalization of Gay marriage was a bit of a surprise to most. It seemed even America was surprised by the choice, but Netherlands was proud of the younger country. He'd been the first to Legalize gay marriage out of any country back in 2001 (even if he had done it on April first), so when he learnt Canada had done it four years after him, well, he couldn't help but feel proud.

It'd been more then a few years since they last formerly spoke. Most of their interactions were regarding Netherlands' Tulips and Liberation day, so a few days after the legalization was made, he booked a flight to Canada and arranged to meet with the Prime Minister, Paul Martin, in hopes that Matthew would be there.

When he arrived, he began to look around the airport for a government official that would be aiding him in navigating the city, only to spot Matthew in the crowd, waving out to him, desperately trying to get his attention. He smiled and quickly walked up to the now slightly taller Blond. He couldn't tell from far away, but now that he was next to Matthew, he noticed that he had, in fact, grown about an Inch or two since the last time they saw each other, now making him only slightly taller then Netherlands,

 _"bienvenue à ...moi, je suppose,"_ Netherlands knew basic French and was able to understand that Matthew had welcomed him to... well, himself. Netherlands let out a quiet chuckle at that and held out his hand, wanting to shake Matthew's hand, only for the other to grab it and pull him into a hug, "It's nice to have someone who recognizes me, so Thank you for that, Abel," Matthew whispered, hardly loud enough for Netherlands to hear. He smiled as he pulled away from the hug, and Netherlands had to smother his face in his scarf to hide the blush he felt rising in his face. He mimicked a sneeze sound as to hide the fact that he was covering up a blush, and looked back to Matthew, "come, let's get going. there should be Limos waiting outside, if you're all set," he nodded and picked up his bag that he had placed down and followed Matthew out the doors where he expected a limo to be waiting for them, after all, that's what he'd been told. Well, actually, he'd been told that there were Limos, as in multiple, but he assumed that was simply a slip of the tongue, however as he walked outside into the dry, hot air, he was met with dozens upon dozens of Taxis all parked at the curb. Some of the Taxis had people getting out and grabbing luggage from the trunk while some people were loading into them,

"So, where is the Limo?" Matthew looked back to Netherlands, who was ever so slightly red in the face despite the hot weather,

"Right, sorry, you would call them Taxis, eh? I meant to say Taxis, we're going to take a Taxi," Matthew apologized and rephrased for Netherlands. That made more sense, but he didn't understand why Matthew had apologized for such a trivial thing. Then he remembered how many times Matthew had previously apologized for other Frivolous things and brushed it off as a rather strange, yet very Polite habit.

They loaded into a Taxi when one became available and drove off to wherever Matthew had told the driver to go. In all honesty, Netherlands wasn't really sure where they were going, since he spent most of the ride watching Matthew and listening to him as he pointed out various buildings they drove past. God, he wanted to kiss Matthew. He wanted to explore the nations body, learn every nook and cranny, memorize each scar he was certain he had as every nation did, and wanted to hear him call out his name, Abel, but most of all it was the lips he so desperately wished to press against his own into kiss. He quickly turned away from looking absentmindedly at Matthew to tuck his face into his scarf. Matthew couldn't possibly return his feelings, could he? Surely a man as amazing as him would be able to find a partner easily, and there was even the possibility that Matthew wasn't even Into guys. He sighed and looked out the window to see they were on a highway. The rest of the drive was spent in relative silence, with the Taxi driver being the one to break the silence a few times to start friendly conversation, which both Netherlands and Matthew ignored or declined.

When the Taxi had stopped, Netherlands looked out to see that they had pulled into a driveway of a house in the middle of a seemingly small suburban neighbourhood. Originally, Netherlands was confused, but he quickly realized that it must've been Matthew's house. He unloaded his bag from the trunk as Canada thanked the driver and paid him. Soon the driver was gone, and it was just him and Matthew. Matthew fished out his house keysfrom his pants' pocket and opened it up for Netherlands, who promptly entered and placed his Bag by the door,

"KUMALIKA, I'M BACK!" Netherlands turned to look at Matthew, surprised by the younger nation yelling, and even more confused at what he was yelling at, only for his question to be answered as a small, fluffy, white bear came barrelling down the stairs and jumped into Matthew's arms. Matthew giggled as the bear squirmed around, clinging onto his shirt. Matthew looked up to Netherlands and smiled as he scratched the bears head, "Abel, I want you meet Kumajirou. Kumajirou, Meet Abel, I've told you about him before," Matthew introduced, grinning at the bear,

"Oʜ, Hᴇ's ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ-ʟɪᴋᴇ!" Matthew went red at the bears comment, but Netherlands missed it in favour of gawking at the fact that the bear just spoke. Before Netherlands could ask about it, Matthew cleared his throat, which brought Netherlands' attention back to him,

"Uh, _o-oui,_ He talks. I-It's, Uh, b-best not to question it. He's almost as old as I am and I'm not sure how, b-but I guess he's somehow connected to me or the c-country," Netherlands nodded, still surprised by the bear speaking and trying to take in the brief information he was given,

"So, where will I be sleeping?" Netherlands asked, trying to change the subject. Matthew took a moment to respond, as he was distracted with petting Kumajirou,

"R-right, um, It's the quest bedroom, which is right next to mine, so just up the s-stairs and it's the second room on the, um, r-right," Matthew instructed, clearly still flustered from the bear's comment that Netherlands had fortunately, or maybe unfortunately missed. Netherlands nodded and walked up the stairs, bag in hand and quickly dropped it on the bed before going back down stairs to meet with Matthew. Without Speaking, Matthew pointed him to the kitchen, and followed him in. When Netherlands entered he noticed the Bear, Kumajirou, was sitting on the floor under the table with his eyes closed, presumably trying to sleep,

"So, Your purpose of this visit was to simply congratulate me on legalizing Gay marriage?" Netherlands took a moment, then nodded,

"Well, _Ja,_ but I guess I was also hoping that I could perhaps get to k-know you as a person better, since you were my saviour b-back in, Uh..." he paused, "In 1945," Matthew hummed a response, not paying much attention to Netherlands' words, and opened the fridge, pulling out a large piece of uncut and uncooked fish, and dropped it into a large dog bowl on the ground without doing anything to it. Kumajirou quickly ran out from under the table at the wet slap the fish made when hitting the dog bowl and instantly got to tearing through it,

"Matthew, Can I ask you a bit of a, Uh... personal question?" Matthew tilted his head, curious, and hesitated before saying his response,

"G-Go ahead, Abel, ask whatever," Netherlands cleared his throat and sat up straight, looking at Matthew, and prepared himself to ask the question. He didn't want to be too direct, but he had to know if he even had so much as a chance with Matthew,

"Do-Do... Do you have crush on anybody?" Matthew's smile faltered as he looked at Netherlands up and down, his face starting to redden as a blush emerged,

"I-Is this about what Kumahina said about me Like-Liking you? I-I'm sorry, b-but I-I'll admit I-I do, uh, have a-a, um, C-Crush on-on..." he paused and took a deep breath in then out, "I do h-have a C-Crush on, uh, You..." Matthew looked down to his lap, his smile fading rapidly and without much thinking, Netherlands quickly stood up from his seat and grabbed Matthew, quickly crashing their lips together in a forceful yet gentle kiss. Matthew was quick to wrap his arms around Netherlands' neck and pulled them even closer, kissing back with equal, if not more, force. When Matthew's tongue brushed his own lips, asking for entrance, Netherlands quickly complied and opened his mouth for Matthew, and instantly their tongues began to tangle, With Matthew leading. Before Netherlands knew it, Matthew had swung him around and pressed him against the wall, which earned a moan from the Dutch man. Netherlands was surprised by the Dominance the quiet nation had showed, but god, he wasn't complaining. Matthew's hand began to travel down from his neck, and Netherlands could feel the smaller hands grab at his waist. He let out another quiet moan as Matthew continued kissing him, using both hands to keep him firmly pressed against the wall. When they finally broke apart for breath, they were both heavily panting, with eyes full of lust. They simply looked into each other eyes for a second, and instantly knew what the other was thinking,

"U-Upstairs," was all Matthew managed to say between breaths before he grabbed Netherlands' hand and quickly pulled him upstairs to his own bed.

Netherlands awoke the next day next to Matthew In bed and he was never more thankful that the previous night wasn't a dream. He draped his arms over Matthew's sleeping body and stuck his face into the long, Fluffy, slightly curly, blond hair, and quickly fell back to sleep, embracing the man he'd known he loved since 1990.  
  


When he next woke up, he spotted the time on the analog clock across the room reading 11:56. He turned around, noticing that Matthew had since left the bed, and groaned as he slowly sat up, still slightly groggy from staying up late the previous night. When he got himself dressed in his own clothes after going into the guest bedroom and grabbing his stuff, he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Netherlands instantly spotted Matthew siping on a cup of what he assumed to be coffee based on the smell, that flooded his senses when he first entered the room,

"Good morning, _mon beau chéri,_ " Matthew greeted, smiling wide, "I suppose we are boyfriends, eh?" Netherlands nodded and stepped behind Matthew, draping his arms over his shoulders and resting his chin on the other's head,

" _Ja,_ I hope so, _mijn kleine snoepje,_ " was the simple response Netherlands gave back, placing a quick kiss to Matthew's head.

* * *

**Translations:**

**_Dutch_ ** _Hongerwinter- Hunger Winter_

_**Dutch** Prinses Juliana baart dochter op internationaal _ _land- Princess Juliana gives birth to daughter on international land_

_**Dutch** _ _Canadese regering maakt ziekenhuis tijdelijk Extraterritoriaal land zodat de prinses op Nederlands land wordt geb_ _oren- Canadian government temporarily makes hospital Extraterritorial country so that the princess is born on Dutch land_

_**Dutch** _ _Canadese troepen beginnen Nederlands grondgebied terug te nemen van de n_ _azi's-Canadian troops are starting to take back Dutch territory from the Nazis_

_**French** Bonjour- Hello_

_**Dutch** Hallo- Hello_

_**Dutch** Ja- Yes_

_**French** Oui- Yes_

_**Dutch** _ _maak je geen zorgen- Do not Worry_

_**Dutch** _ _mijn kleine snoepje- My little Candy_

_**French** _ _je suis vraiment désolé,- I am very sorry_

_**French** D’accord- Okay_

_**French** _ _bienvenue à ...moi, je suppose- Welcome too... Me, I guess_

_**French** _ _mon beau chéri- My Handsome darling_

_**French** Non- No_


End file.
